


Elseworld's Supergirl: First Born

by Megaguardian



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Elseworlds, I don't know how/what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaguardian/pseuds/Megaguardian
Summary: Kara Zor-El was supposed to arrive on Earth with baby Kal-El and protect him. Most depictions have her pod arrive later, after Kal had matured into Superman. Some, she doesn’t arrive at all. Some neither of them do. But what if they arrived at the Kent Farm at the same time? What if Kara grew up with Kal in Smallville
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. A Familiar Tale, Told Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Some edits for this chapter. Chapter Two is coming

“Kara!” her mother cried as the ground kept shaking. The city of Argo was falling apart, Kara could see the taller buildings collapse on themselves in the distance, the ground was almost constantly shaking. For some reason, Kara’s mother was holding her old nursery blanket.

“Mom, what’s happening?” Kara asked as she held onto her mother. 

“Your uncle Jor-El was right!” she explained, bringing Kara inside their home. It was trashed, sculptures and pictures had fallen off and smashed on the floor, Kara and her mother quickly and carefully made their way through the house. Their furniture was moving slightly with all the shaking that was going on.

“What are you talking about? Right about what?” Kara asked as she and her mother entered their observatory. Kara stopped as she saw a rocket angled for launch and her father working at a console next to it.

“Is it ready?” Kara’s mother asked.

“Almost, I need a another minute to sync with Jor-El’s rocket,” Kara’s father said.

“What’s going on?” Kara demanded.

“Kara, sweetie,” her mother said, holding Kara’s face, “Your uncle Jor-El discovered that Krypton is dying. He tried to convince the Councils that we were killing our planet, but they wouldn’t listen,” she explained.

“It’s ready,” Kara’s father said grimly.

“So...wh-what? We’re leaving? What about my friends?” Kara asked.

“We’re not…” Kara’s mother cried, unable to finish.

“Kara,” her father said, coming close and hugging her and his wife, “You are going to be sent somewhere safe,”

“This is what you guys were working on?” Kara asked, “Wait, what about you? What about uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara and-and cousin Kal?” Kara cried.

“Jor-El gave us copies of his rocket ship prototype blueprints. We were able to make one, but…” Kara’s father said. The ground shook even more violently, knocking everyone on the ground. The rocket remained in place as everything besides the walls fell and smashed into pieces on the floor.

“We don’t have anymore time!” Kara’s father shouted. He picked up Kara and placed her in the rocket. Kara could barely fit in the cushioned space in the cockpit.

“Wait!” Kara’s mother said, she handed Kara her old nursery blanket, “Your cousin Kal-El is being sent out in another ship, you should be going to the same place Kara. Take care of him,” her mother begged.

“No! Come with me!” Kara cried as the ship’s cockpit closed. She pounded on the dome, wanting her parents to get in with her.

“It’s okay Kara,” her father said, muffled from the sealed off cockpit, “You’re going to survive, you’ll thrive,” her father was crying now, “It’s all I wanted for you,”

“No! Please! Let me out! I can’t-” the rocket was powering up. Kara hit the dome with all her might, but it wouldn’t budge, “I don’t want to go! Not without you two! Please!” she begged.

Her parents smiled at her, even with tears streaming down their faces. The rocket finished powering and it launched with a _ BOOM _, but they couldn’t hear it over the sound of Krypton falling apart. Kara couldn’t hear it over her screams and cries as she saw her parents shrink smaller and smaller as her rocket climbed in Krypton’s sky.

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive us?” Kara’s mother asked.

“Given time, I believe she will,” Kara’s father said. The ground began opening up, something from deep within the planet’s crust glowed ominously. The couple looked at each other one last time as the temperature grew.

Kara curled herself into a ball and sobbed. This couldn’t be real. Her parents couldn’t have just let themselves die like that. She looked back on Krypton. Even from orbit, she could see fissures swallowing whole cities. Oceans were falling into the planet’s crust and turning into steam. Then she saw another rocket. It was Kal-El’s ship. Kara couldn’t see him, but he had to be scared out of his less-than-a-year-old mind. Where ever they were heading, she had to protect him.

There was a flash of bright light behind her, Kara looked back on Krypton again and saw light glowing from Krypton’s fissures. Then Krypton exploded. Chunks of the planet flew past Kara and Kal-El’s ships. Some came eerily close to hitting Kara’s ship. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off Kal-El’s ship, praying to Rao that nothing would damage his ship.

“INITIATING WORMHOLE GENERATION” Kara heard her rocket say. A rift in space and time opened in front of Kara and Kal-El’s ships. Their ships flew straight into it with several fragments of Krypton. As darkness swallowed her ship, Kara passed out.

  
  


It was a beautiful afternoon in Smallville, Kansas. There was hardly a cloud in the sky with a cool breeze. Despite the picturesque afternoon, Jonathan and Martha Kent sat solemnly on their porch. Jonathan read a letter from the local doctor for the fifth time, like he was trying to find some loophole or some inconsistency.

“The doctor’s right Jon,” Martha said.

“I know, I know,” Jon said, tossing the letter on the table, “I just…”

Jonathan sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. They sat there, watching the horizon.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Martha,” Jon reassured his wife. 

“I know, I know,” Martha sighed. They kept looking toward the horizon in silence. 

After a few moments, Jon said, “Adoption was always an option,”

“Let’s not talk about that right-” Martha didn’t finish her sentence. 

A flaming meteor appeared on the horizon. And another. And another. Soon a shower of meteors were barreling down on the Kent farm and Smallville. 

“Jonathan?” Martha asked.

“Get inside, Martha!” Jonathan said. The meteors were flying overhead as the Kents ran inside. The ground shook as the meteors passed overhead, violently shaking their house as they crashed into their fields. After a minute, the ground stopped shaking and the Kents looked at each other. It felt like an eternity passed before they moved.

“What was that?” Martha asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t-” Jon said, he looked out the window and saw a fire growing in their field, “There’s a fire.”

“Go. Go get the hose!” Martha ordered as she ran into their garage.

Jonathan ran outside and turned on the hose, fighting the slowly spreading field fire. Martha emerged from the garage with two full buckets of water. She ran left a bucket by Jon and threw the contents of the other onto the fire. Jon passed her the hose and picked up the full bucket, he threw the water on the meteor in the field as Martha sprayed the rest of the fire. The fire died, leaving thin trails of smoke floating up to the sky.

“I’ll look around, see if there’s anymore that crashed,” Jonathan said, trying to peek over the stalks of wheat to look at fields. He could see one had crashed in a neighboring field they owned, but there wasn’t any smoke.

“Jonathan,” Martha called through the grains.

“What?” Jonathan asked, “What is...is?” He came through the stalks to find Martha standing in the crater from the meteor. Except it wasn’t really a meteor.

It was a rocket. It wasn’t particularly big, about as Jonathan’s truck. It was entirely blue with the exception of the nose cone and the three wings and cones on its fin. There was a large, circular dome in the center of it.

“We should call someone,” Jonathan said after they stared at the ship for far too long.

“Call who? NASA? The FBI?” Martha asked, wondering how _ could _ they call.

“Well...” Jonathan said, he looked around. There was no one, except the Lang Farm a few miles down the road. Then the Kents heard something from the rocket., it sounded like something was moaning from inside it. “What the hell is that?”

“There’s someone inside it,” Martha exclaimed. She touched the rocket and yelped in pain, it was burning hot.

“Martha!” Jon yelled, “We don’t know what’s in there!” he yelled, looking at her burned hands.

“Someone’s in there Jon! We have to help them!” she said.

Jonathan sighed and wrapped his hands with a cloth he had in his back pocket and awkwardly looked around to find a door or something. He pushed on the dome and it budged, he pushed it again towards the fin and it lifted up. Inside the rocket was a baby, wrapped in a silky red blanket with a ‘S’ inside a pentagon on it. The baby looked at the awestruck Kents, sniffing and whimpering.

“It’s...a baby?” Jonathan asked dumbfounded.

“A baby?” Martha asked, she picked up the baby and he began to cry, “Aww, shhhh,” she said, trying to calm him down.

“Who the hell sends babies into space?” Jonathan asked, looking at the interior of the rocket. There were no button or levers, but Jonathan must have pressed something because a translucent man and woman appeared next to the rocket, opposite the Kents.

The man wore a strange green and black suit, the chest and collar area were white and he wore a green headband that connected to his suit behind his ears. The woman wore a similar designed suit, but it was gold and blue and had a skirt around her waist.

“Hello, Earthians,” The man spoke with a strange accent, and it looked like he had difficulty trying to pronounce the words, “I hope this pod is...speaking in a langage...language you can understand,”

“Who are you?” Jonathan asked.

“I am Jor-El and this is my..wife Lara Lor-Van,” he explained, “And this is a..precursor message,”

“Prerecorded message,” Lara corrected.

“Right, apologizes,” Jor-El chuckled. They staggered like they just experienced an earthquake, “Time is short for us. Our planet Krypton, is dying,” he explained, “We took too much from our world and our Councils will not listen to my pleas to fix the planet. So, I built a rocket. And we...we’re going to..” Jor-El sighed. Lara looked at the ground. Jonathan and Martha just looked at them awestruck and dumbfounded.

“We put our only child, Kal-El in this rocket before you, and sent him to your planet. To save him,” Jor-El explained heavily, “We cannot go with him, this rocket is only a prototype and I did not have the means to build a bigger one,” he continued.

“Please, treat him as your own,” Lara asked.

The pair’s expressions turned to horror as they shook again.

“Go! Go Lara!” Jor-El said, he pressed a button and they disappeared.

The Kents looked at each other and for another eternity, they didn’t say anything. Little Kal-El had stopped crying and was napping in Martha’s arms. Jonathan was suddenly struck with a realization.

“There was another one that landed in the other field,” he said.

“Do you think his parents are in that one?” Martha asked.

“I have to look,” he said. He ran in the direction of the other meteor. 

He saw that it was indeed another rocket, but it was silver as opposed to blue. And something was banging on the dome, trying to get out.

“It’s okay!” Jonathan shouted, “I’m going to get you out!” he grabbed the edges of the dome and pulled it up. And a blonde teenage girl looked up at him. She looked like she had been crying.

“Kal? Ran ahvrig Kal-El?” she asked, backing away from Jonathan as much as she could.

“Hey, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you,” Jonathan said softly, holding his hands up.

“Ran ahvrig zhod?!” she cried. She tried to stand and fell down, grabbing her forehead, “Kal-El….Kal…” she said before passing out.

  
  


Kara woke up. Even with only a dim moon lighting the room, she could tell it was some sort of bedroom, mostly because of the bed she was laying in. She sat up and looked at herself. Whoever put her there didn’t change her clothes, she still wore the family tunic and pants. Kara had a moment of calm before returning to panic, where was Kal-El?

She practically flew off the bed, even in her panicked state she could tell gravity was lighter here. She looked around the dark room, then she saw the crib opposite the bed. Kara peered over the crib’s railing and saw a sleeping Kal, wrapped in his nursery blanket. Kara was relieved. She sat on the floor with her knees up to her face.

She kept flashing back to Krypton’s final moments. Her parent’s final moments. Kara placed her forehead on her knees. Why? Why did this happen? How did this happen? It wasn’t fair. Why did she survive and not her parents or aunt and uncle?

Kara could hear someone talking, she looked up and around the room. There was no one there. She noticed light peeking from under the door, Kara placed an ear to the door and could hear more of the conversation. It was the man who found her, or at least it sounded like him. She couldn’t understand what he was saying, some alien language. Kara could hear a woman talking too, but couldn't understand her either, but she spoke the same language as the man.

Kara looked at Kal-El. She had to figure something out. Are these people going to hurt them? She had to find out. Kara slowly turned the handle on the door, it was unlocked. Thank Rao. She slowly opened the door inward, it didn’t even creak. This was much easier than sneaking out from her room back home. That thought brought her down. Home was gone. Kara shook her head, now is not the time for these kinds of thoughts. 

She quietly crept out of the room, in front of her was a set of stairs. To her right were more doors that led who knows where, to her left she should see one open door. The floor changed in that room to a white tile. A lab maybe? A bathroom? Kara peered over the railing, the stairs made a U turn so she couldn't see the man and woman, but she could hear them more clearly.

She stepped on a floor board that made a very loud _ CREAK _ and the talking stopped. Kara froze. She hoped they thought it was just the wind. They didn’t. She could hear them come to the stairs and she bolted back into the room with Kal-El, slamming the door behind her. Kara pressed her back against the door as the man and woman climbed the stairs. The handle turned and shook as one of them tried to open the door. The man yelled something, he didn’t sound angry, but he was yelling still.

The woman scolded the man. Even in a different language, Kara could tell that much. The man sighed and she heard feet moving. The woman started talking again, but it felt more directed at Kara than the man. She wasn’t angry or yelling, it was actually soothing and calming. Kara felt like she wasn’t going to get hurt or anything.

Kara removed herself from the door and opened it. The man and woman stood in hallway, they looked older than her parents. They looked about as shocked as Kara that she opened the door.

“Uhhh...Jonathan,” the man said, placing a palm on his chest, “Jonathan Kent.” What was weird name.

“Martha,” the woman said, “Martha Kent,”. This planet has a lot of strange names.

“Kara,” Kara said, pointing at herself, “Kara Zor-El,”

“Kal-El?” Jonathan asked, pointing at the crib. Kara nodded. At least they know who he is. Martha said something and turned back toward the stairs. She stopped when she realized Kara wasn’t following her, and motioned for her to follow. Kara looked back at Kal-El and back at her. Jonathan said something, but mentioned Kal-El’s name. It felt like a reassurance?

Kara followed Martha downstairs, closing the door behind her as Jonathan entered a room to her right. Downstairs, Kara could see a room with metal appliances and another with a large table and couch. Martha went into the room with the appliances, taking strange pot from a storage compartment above her. She filled the pot with water from a faucet and placed on a counter with dials on it. Martha turned a dial, there was a clicking sound and small flames erupted from beneath the pot. What was she making?

Kara heard Jonathan come downstairs, he had some sheets and small multi-colored rods in his hands. Martha asked him something sarcastically and he just shrugged. He sat down at one of the chairs around the large table and draw something on the sheets with the rods.

_ It’s fairly primitive here _, Kara thought.

“Kara,” Jonathan said, he showed his drawing. It looked like a child’s drawing of a planet. He had written something next to it that she couldn’t understand, “Earth,” he explained. He made a grand gesture of his surroundings.

“Errth?” Kara asked, imitating his gesture. Is that the planet’s name?

Jonathan chuckled and nodded, he slid the sheet toward Kara along with the small multi-colored rods. Kara walked over and sat on the couch next to Jonathan and drew on the sheet. It wasn’t much better than Jonathan’s.

“Krypton,” Kara said, showing the drawing to Jonathan. He asked something, saying Krypton at the end of his question. Kara shuddered and drew fissures across Krypton. She couldn’t stop herself from crying again. Jonathan placed a hand on her shoulder, Kara looked at him. His face showed concern, worry and compassion.

Martha came out with three cups of something green. She gave one to Jonathan and one to Kara. It smelled nice. Kara took a sip and found it sweet. Jonathan was saying something to Martha, he mentioned Krypton again. Martha had the same look of compassion and sadness on her face Jonathan did.

“What are we going to do?” Jonathan asked, drinking his tea.

“What do you mean? We’re going to help them of course,” Martha said.

“I know, but,” Jonathan sighed, glancing at Kara who was slowly realizing she liked green tea, “This is beyond me Martha. I don’t know how to help someone who’s from another planet,”

“Their home is gone Jonathan, we’ll make this their home,” she explained.

“How are we going to adopt them? They don’t have anything but her word. It’s not like they have Social Security numbers for aliens,”

“We could lie. Say they’re from Markovia with the civil war going on there no one would question it,” Martha offered.

“Okay. Well,” Jonathan sighed, “We’ll try in the morning,”


	2. Unforseen Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Kal and the Kents come into Smallville for adoption papers, but something has occurred that may put those plans on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm going to try and be more consistent on writing and uploading this.

“What the hell?” Jonathan asked. He, Martha, Kara and Kal were in the old truck. They had come into Smallville proper to figure out how to get adoption papers. The problem they found was the courthouse was a burnt out shell.

The police were stationed around what used to be the courthouse, yellow tape line the property with them. A man with greying brown hair and wearing a blue button up shirt with a black tie was speaking to another man wearing a suit.

“I’m going to have a word with the sheriff,” Jonathan said, getting out of the truck. Kara looked at Kal with concern. Jonathan came up to the two men as they finished talking, “Sheriff, mayor,” Jonathan greeted them.

“Jonathan! Good to see you!” the man in the suit said, “I’d stay and chat, but I have to see how the rest of Smallville faired in that meteor shower,”

“Is that what happened here?” Jonathan asked.

“It looks like,” the man in the blue shirt explained, “It musta hit a gas main or somethin’.”

“So everything’s gone, Parker?” Jonathan asked, glancing back at the truck.

“Most likely, why do ya ask?” Parker asked.

Jonathan sighed, “Just before the meteor shower yesterday, Martha and I found this kid in our barn,”

“What was he doing in your barn?”

“ _ She _ was with her baby cousin. They’re from Markovia. Don’t speak a lick of English,” Jonathan explained, looking toward the truck, the sheriff followed his gaze. He could she Martha in the passenger seat and a blonde teenaged girl in the back. Jonathan leaned close to the sheriff, “They don’t have any kinda papers. We think they came illegally.”

“What are you asking me Jon?” Sheriff Parker asked.

“Martha and I…” Jonathan trailed off, “We’re looking to adopt them,”

“Adopt them?”

“They’ve got no one else Doug, we can’t send them back where they came from,” the farmer explained. 

Sheriff Parker sighed, looking at the ground, “A’ight.” he said after a moment, “I’ll see what I can do on making up some adoption papers,”

“Thank you, we owe you,” Jonathan said.

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m going to have to get some information from you two later,” Sheriff Parker explained, “What are their names first of all?”

“Kara and K-…” Jonathan stopped. Kal-El isn’t an English name, let alone an Earth one. He scrambled to think of another name, “Clark. The baby’s name is Clark,”

“You paused there,” the sheriff pointed out.

“He has a..interesting name. We’re renaming him,” Jonathan bluffed.

“Uh-huh,” 

“I’ll be seeing you, sheriff,” Jonathan said, turning back to walk back toward the truck.

“See ya Jon,”

Jonathan sat back in the driver’s seat of the truck and started it back up, they were turned around and heading back to the farm before anyone said something.

“What did Doug say?” Martha asked.

“He’ll make up some adoption papers. He thinks these two are from Markovia. But…” Jon trailed off.

“But what?” Martha asked.

“I had to rename the baby.”

“You what?”

“Kal-El isn’t a Markovian name!” Jonathan argued.

“How do you know? How would Douglas know?!” Martha argued.

“Tae nan roʃ gem?” Kara asked. The Kents looked at each other.

“This is going to be a long game of charades,” Jonathan mumbled as he drove.

  
  


Three Weeks pass…

Kara sat in her room in the Kent House reading the English dictionary. It was the room she woke up in, so it was as good as any to claim. Better than the barn. 

“Fin...grr?” Kara struggled to read. That didn’t sound right, “Fingar? Finger?” Kara asked herself. This language was difficult to learn, she could hold something of a conversation with Martha and Jonathan at least.

The last few weeks had been difficult since Krypton. Kara and ‘Clark’ had been adopted by the Kents, but it was strange. They had to hide the paper work for some reason? Earth culture was stranger still. They didn’t have one government with different branches like Krypton, they had different ones all around the world. Kara was glad she didn’t have to learn all of them.

Kara heard something. It sounded like rumbling coming outside, she put the book down and looked out the window. She could see a long black vehicle drive onto the Kent Farm. It came to a stop outside the House and a man wearing a suit and hat came out the front of the vehicle. He walked to the back and opened the door and another man stepped out, he also wore a suit, but his red hair was a long mane.

_ Has he been touched by Rao? _ Kara thought. She watched the red haired man speak look around. She thought she saw him say something before hearing Jonathan.

“Luthor!” he sounded annoyed. 

“Mr. Kent!” the red haired man called back. She could see them continue speaking, but could only hear pieces.

“..don’t care...money...can’t…” Jonathan said.

“...understand...research….already bought….” Luthor explained. 

It looked like the pair were arguing. Jonathan looked ready to hit Luthor, Kara couldn’t blame him. Something about him felt wrong.

“Well this is a surprise,” a voice behind her said. Kara turned to find a man leaning on her doorframe. He wore a suit like Luthor in the yard, but he was definitely younger than him. He would’ve looked Kara’s age if it wasn’t for his bald head, “I thought the Kents couldn’t have a kid,” he said, then he noticed the crib, “Much less two,”

“Who are..you?” Kara demanded.

“My apologizes, for not introducing myself. My name is Alexander Luthor, but most people just call me Lex,” he said, “Who are you?”

“Kara,” 

“And who’s this?” Lex asked, approaching Clark’s crib.

“Don’t touch him,” Kara growled. Lex stepped back, with his hands up.

“You’re clearly adopted,” Lex said, “If the hair wasn’t a dead give away, your accent is. I can’t place it but it’s clearly not the local drawl,”

“I’m from...Markovia,” Kara said like she practiced with the Kents. That was one of the first things they had her learn in their language, besides formal greetings.

“Markovia huh? Interesting,” Lex said. He looked at Kara, his green eyes seemed to be looking for cracks in her lie, “My father has a few contracts with Markovian officials. I don’t think I’ve heard them with an accent like yours,”

_ Zhaol! _ Kara swore internally. Martha and Jonathan didn’t tell how what to say if someone actually knew someone from Markovia.

“I’m from...Kuvaium,” Kara said. Thank Rao for no one knowing Kryptonian, especially a kuvaium snake like Lex.

“Kuvaium? Never heard of it,”

“It’s a small..town. You probably can’t find it. Especially since it’s gone,” Kara improvised, anything to get this creep out of the house.

“I may look into it, even if it’s gone,” Lex said, turning to leave, “My apologizes for intruding on you Kara, I have hope I’ll see you again,” Kara glared at him as he disappeared out of sight, she could hear him descend the stairs and leave out the back door. She looked out at Jonathan and Luthor still arguing.

“...sn’t right we can negotiate,” she heard Luthor offer. They were much clearer than before, but they were still muffled.

“My farm isn’t for sale, that’s my price,” Jonthan explained. Unnoticed by Jonathan and Martha, but noticed by Kara, Lex quietly entering the car he and Luthor came in.

“Mr. Kent, we only need your land for a short period of time and I can assure you, I can and will compensate you and your wife for your time,” Luthor said.

“I don’t care, I’m not letting you tear up my farm for some science experiment,” Jonathan stood his ground.

“Alright, have it your way,” Luthor sighed. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, “If you change your mind though, here’s my card,” Jonathan took it without breaking his glare at Luthor, who just kept smiling at him, “I’m sure we’ll see each soon Mr. Kent,” Luthor said.

Luthor entered the car and the chauffeur closed the door, Jonathan and Martha watched as the car turned around and made its way off the farm.

“Learn anything, Lex?” Kara could hear Luthor ask. He was even more muffled, and getting quieter as the car drove further away.

“Nothing that would interest you,” Lex said.

Kara covered her ears. They’re driving away, in a vehicle. Why is she hearing them? How  _ can _ she be hearing them.

“I need to know everything, Lex.” Luthor explained.

“They have two kids, one’s about my age the other is a toddler. Maybe a month old,” Lex explained.

“Can you befriend the older one?”

“Possibly. I didn’t give her a good first impression,”

“You were seen?!” Luthor shouted, but it was no louder than a whisper.

“It doesn’t matter...we…” Lex said. It was hard to hear them now, Kara could only pick out random words, “...eminent domain...Kent…MOOO!” Kara jumped. All she could hear were animal noises. She looked out the window again, towards the barn and fields. She could hear the cows in the barn munching on hay, she could hear the grass move in the breeze outside. This was terrifying. What was happening to her? Was she going crazy?

“...can’t keep Lionel away forever,” Kara heard Martha say. Jonathan and Martha were inside now.

“We’ll think of something,” Jonathan sighed. Kara crept out of her room and made her way downstairs, “We can’t have him poking around and finding about, Kara,” Jonathan said as Kara entered the living room.

“Is everything...good?” Kara asked, still not used to English.

“Yeah, we just had to deal with someone...not nice,” Jonathan explained.

“Luthor?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Jonathan asked.

“You...talked really loud,” Kara lied. She wasn’t going crazy.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about Kara,” Jonathan assured her.

“O-okay,” Kara said, she turned and started heading back upstairs before stopping, “Did...did Luthor say something about an amnient..domain?”

“Amnient domain? You mean eminent domain?” Jonathan asked. Kara didn’t say anything, “Is everything okay Kara?” he asked.

“Y-yes,” Kara lied before quickly ascending the stairs and going to her room. Everything was not okay.

Kara sat on her bed, pulling her knees up to her face. What was happening? How could she hear things from so far away? She never heard of anyone being able to do this on Krypton, with the exception of Flamebird and Nightwing. But those two were legends! Myths!

“Why did you send me here?” Kara cried to no one in Kryptonian, “What is happening to me?” she cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me over at my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=8366308. You can get the latest chapters early and see my art too!

**Author's Note:**

> Preview for Chapter Two: https://megaguardain.tumblr.com/post/190407617276/elseworlds-supergirl-first-born-chapter-two


End file.
